Disposable tissues, such as facial and bathroom tissues and wipes, are commonly made of cellulose or cellulosic webs. These tissues come in contact with skin when used, and are preferably soft and comfortable to the touch. Various techniques are known in the art to improve the comfort and touch of tissues, including the selection of the source pulp for the cellulose web, manufacturing methods that minimize compression and pressure on the web, and addition of compositions to soften the tissue, such as lotions.
While it is known to provide tissues with lotions to improve comfort, the addition of lotions can decrease the thickness of the tissue sheets due to a partial collapse of the web structure when exposed to moisture and processing pressures. Recently, improved tissues containing a lotion and methods of making tissues containing a lotion were patented as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,871; 5,614,293; and 5,650,218 to Krzysik et al.. The improved tissues and methods use uniformly distributed deposits on the surface of a soft uncreped throughdried tissue. These methods result in improved tissues having advantages for use as facial and bathroom tissues. The improved tissues impart benefits to the user, including superior softness. The patents identified above indicate a number of compositions useful for applying to the tissue, and these compositions provide a softer and more comfortable tissue.
While the tissues and methods patented by Krzysik et al. provide advantages over preexisting tissues, improvements that make the tissues more comfortable or impart a beneficial attribute in specific uses remain desirable.